Birthday Bonanza
by deangirl1
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE: A collection of birthday dedication drabbles. This week: Vanessa Sgroi's birthday! Her request? Smart, hurt!Dean. Dean solves the case but at what cost to himself?
1. SidJack

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction written for fun not profit and based on the original creation of E. Kripke….

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** I've decided to put all special birthday drabbles into one collection – because we are many, because we rock, and because we deserve these special little dedications damn it! (and mainly because it seems like cheating to have 5,000 stories when they are all 100 words long…)

**Dedication: To SidJack**, who asked for some h/c Sam and Dean, with supersweet moments, maybe some leg injuries thrown in for either or both boys. I think I may have been least successful in filling your birthday wish… let me know… I'd have another go at this one…

**Word:** hold

**Word count**: 100 on the nose baby!

* * *

"Dean, just admit it."

"No."

"Just this once. Don't be a stubborn ass."

"'m not," hurt feelings bled through physical pain.

"Not stubborn?" incredulity laced the words.

"No."

"Your last name still Winchester?"

"You're a… a…" Dean's lack of a credible comeback was all the affirmation Sam needed. He was done talking. Mostly.

"Let go of the tree," Sam demanded, wrapping his arm around his brother's waist and hoisting one of his arms over his shoulder.

"I can make it," Dean ground out, trying unsuccessfully to shake off his brother.

Sam grunted as Dean finally let Sam hold his weight…


	2. IHeartSam7

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction written for fun not profit and based on the original creation of E. Kripke….

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** I've decided to put all special birthday drabbles into one collection – because we are many, because we rock, and because we deserve these special little dedications damn it! (and mainly because it seems like cheating to have 5,000 stories when they are all 100 words long…)

**Dedication: To IHeartSam7**, who asked for Confused, concussed, sad, miserable, moaning, suffering, queazy Sam – I think I got them all in their hon!

**Word:** hold

**Word count:** 100 on the nose baby!

* * *

"Deeeeaann…" No way to describe that without it being a whine. Dean winced.

"I'm right here Sam."

"Feel bad."

"I know Sam."

"Wha… happened?"

Dean sighed. He'd lost count of the number of times they'd covered the same ground.

"Nasty-assed ghost had your number, dude. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. 'K…. Feel sick…"

"Concussion, remember?"

"Oh."

"Try to stay awake, Sammy," Dean wiped the cool cloth over his brother's forehead.

"Where?"

"Motel."

"How?"

"Awesome big brother. How else?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Wanna hold yer hand…"

"If it's not hell, it's a Beatle's song…"

Dean sighed and slid his hand into his brother's.


	3. The Tribble Master

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction written for fun not profit and based on the original creation of E. Kripke….

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** I've decided to put all special birthday drabbles into one collection – because we are many, because we rock, and because we deserve these special little dedications damn it! (and mainly because it seems like cheating to have 5,000 stories when they are all 100 words long…)

**Dedication: To The Tribble Master**, who asked for some Drunken!Castiel… really I'm blaming this all on you because this was too good to pass up… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Word:** hold

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

Feathers drifted down in a soft cascade.

Dean sneezed. He was pretty sure he was allergic to feathers. He remembered some childhood rash associated with down pillows and his father's refusal to buy him a down-filled vest like Bobby's.

Buuu-uurrp!!!

Feathers drifted down in something approaching a blizzard.

Dean struggled to straighten up his increasingly heavy burden. His nose was starting to itch and his eyes to water.

"I thought you could hold your liquor better than this?" he complained.

"S'nother fect of losing m'mojo," Cas slurred.

Buuu-rrpppp!

More feathers settled on Dean.

He sneezed, then sighed, tightening his grip.


	4. Supernoodle

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation by E. Kripke. No monies are being made and no infringement is intended.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

Dedication: Happy Birthday Supernoodle!

**A/N:** Sorry this is a bit late – I'd completely forgotten this was a special birthday E/O Challenge and for somebody whose ficish tastes are right up my alley…

**Word:** twist

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby! And this was one of those freakish times when I saved it, checked properties and it was 100 on the nose first time, no editing!!!

* * *

No matter which way he twisted, Dean could not reach the cut on his back. He'd told Sam he was fine, blood notwithstanding, and now he would just feel stupid if he had to ask for help. He really hadn't thought that the glass cabinet he'd been thrown into had left _shards_ in him.

And then Cas was there. In the super-tiny bathroom with him.

"Personal space!" Dean growled.

"But you are injured."

"Out!"

Bamf.

Dean startled when the locked doorknob turned, and Sam was suddenly filling the doorway.

"Dean? Let me help?" Sam said softly.

Dean sighed. Tattletale angel.

* * *

**A/N2:** How much do I love that bamf = the sound of angels disappearing and also stands for what I know Dean is and what I strive to be! LOL!


	5. Supernaturalmydreams

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. This is purely for personal entertainment – not for profit.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** For SUPERNATURALMYDREAMS' birthday! Hope this somewhat fits the bill of what you were looking for…

**A/N2:** Spoilers for 5.13 The Song Remains the Same – a tag to the episode really…

**word:** warm

**Word count:** 100 on the nose!

* * *

It used to be Sam always getting choked, but since the angels and demons were gunning for them, they all went straight for Dean's throat.

Michael sent Sam back good as new, but Dean he wanted to have a reminder, so when Dean took a real swig out of the bottle, it got stuck in his swollen throat.

"Easy," Sam was suddenly soothing in his ear, warm hand supporting him to the bed beside Cas. Dean gasping and coughing and trying desperately not to panic.

He drew in a shuddering breath.

It wasn't the end of the world. Not yet.


	6. Living4TV

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. This is purely for personal entertainment and not for profit.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Happy Birthday Living4TV! I wasn't going to do one this week – but how could I resist such a great request!

**Word:** Your choice of idiom!!! (see italics) I got in THREE!!!

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Dean couldn't help it. When he found Sam stuck up to his armpits in a mud bog, he burst out laughing. Sam took advantage of Dean's distraction.

SPLOTT. Mud slid down Dean's face.

"_There's mud in your eye_!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The black dog came out of nowhere, flying over the hedge and landing on Dean. Sam killed it before it did too much damage.

"_Raining cats and dogs_," Dean grunted as Sam pulled the dog off him.

Barely regaining their feet, the dog's mate flew over the hedge.

"_When it rains, it pours_," Sam snarked as Dean pulled the dog off him.


	7. Vanessa 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of Eric Kripke. This is purely for my own amusement – because really? Who would pay for this…..??

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**DEDICATED:** Happy Birthday Vanessa!!! I couldn't write you just one – hope this fills your birthday wish just a little bit…

**Word:** Weird

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

The only warning Sam had was a weird look that flitted across Dean's face before the colour slid off his face, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he became gravity's bitch.

"Dean!" Sam landed hard on his knees beside his brother. Hands checked on auto-pilot; eyes searched for some return to consciousness.

Sam felt the bulge immediately and lifted his brother's shirt to find a Winchester-special-pressure-bandage: duct tape and an old motel towel – now soaked in blood.

Sam huffed. Dean's _I'm fines_ still echoing in his ears, realizing the fugly had tagged his brother last night after all…


	8. Vanessa 2

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of Eric Kripke. This is purely for my own amusement – because really? Who would pay for this…..??

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**DEDICATED:** Happy Birthday Vanessa!!! I couldn't write you just one – hope this fills your birthday wish just a little bit…

**Word:** Weird

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Blood loss and exhaustion actually kept Dean under until Sam slid the needle into his skin for the first stitch. Then, Dean's luck kicked in and kicked him from unconsciousness.

"Ungh," Dean grunted, eyes tightly shut and tried to flinch away.

"Be still, you jerk," Sam paused to use one hand to restrain his brother.

"Z'up?"

"I'm stitching up your _fineness_."

Dean managed to squint down at Sam's work area. The duct tape and towel were gone and the wound cleaned. Sam continued stitching. Dean closed his eyes, shaking with cold and blood loss.

"Oh…. That… Weird story about that…"


	9. Vanessa 3

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of Eric Kripke. This is purely for my own amusement – because really? Who would pay for this…..??

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**DEDICATED:** Happy Birthday Vanessa!!! I couldn't write you just one – hope this fills your birthday wish just a little bit…

**Word:** Weird

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"Go on…" Sam dared his brother.

"I… um… slipped in the shower this morning?"

"DEAN!"

Dean flinched at his brother's bark and then groaned.

"Ok, Torquemada. Fine. Fugly tagged me last night, but it knocked you out. I might always lose at rock-paper-scissors, but unconscious beat a little blood."

"Little?" Sam tied off the last stitch. "I'm going for an extra blanket. You stay put."

"Is your brother ok? I saw him collapse…" the receptionist asked as Sam entered the motel office.

"He will be," Sam paused. "He…um… slipped in the shower this morning…" _Weird lives_ _we live_, Sam thought…


	10. Supernaturalbuffy 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun; not for profit!

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Dedicated to Supernaturalbuffy – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! –

Her request was for hurt/sick Dean – and we all know how much I can resist THAT! This is a small story arc… so several parts – feel free to review one, all, your favourites, etc….

**A/N2:** Sorry this is late – and multi-chapters! RL is always in my way, but obviously my subconscious is anxious to get back to writing… If anyone thinks of it, you might want to mention this to Supernaturalbuffy – not sure if she reads me...

**Word:** Soak

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose~

* * *

"Sonuvabitch, Sammy! You used all the hot water!" Dean's teeth chattered, but the heat radiating off his trembling body told a different story.

Sam clutched his brother closer. The rain had soaked both of them through to the skin. Blood loss and shock were making it harder and harder to get his brother back to the Impala.

"Dude! That's rain. You think we'd be showering together?" Sam huffed out.

"You think I'm hot ….know you do…" Dean stumbled again.

"That's the fever…" Sam grunted. Dean was having a harder time keep his feet under him, eyes blinking ever more slowly.


	11. Supernaturalbuffy 2

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun; not for profit!

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Dedicated to Supernaturalbuffy – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! –

Her request was for hurt/sick Dean – and we all know how much I can resist THAT! This is a small story arc… so several parts – feel free to review one, all, your favourites, etc….

**Word:** Soak

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose~

* * *

By the time Sam reached the Impala, he'd had to resort to a fireman's carry for his brother. He was as gentle as he could be getting his brother into the back seat, but the added jostling brought Dean back to consciousness. Sam didn't think that was a good thing as Dean gasped and then groaned, unable to bite the noises back.

At least the rain had kept Dean's clothes from sticking to his wounds. Sam tried to be thankful for that as he peeled the blood and rain soaked material away from the wounds on Dean's torso and sighed.


	12. Supernaturalbuffy 3

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun; not for profit!

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Dedicated to Supernaturalbuffy – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! –

Her request was for hurt/sick Dean – and we all know how much I can resist THAT! This is a small story arc… so several parts – feel free to review one, all, your favourites, etc….

**Word:** Soak

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose~

* * *

"So'ak?" Dean slurred as Sam manoeuvred him into the motel room.

"What's that, dude?"

"You so'ak?"

"Yeah, Dean everything's soaked."

"Nu-unh. You….so..ak?" Dean repeated, fighting Sam's attempts to lay him on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm wet. Hard to avoid considering it's raining cats and dogs."

"Nu-uhn," Dean shook his head, water spraying off him, tried to achieve some level of lucidity.

"You…. O…..Kay?" Dean gasped, clutching Sam's jacket as he was lowered to the bed.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Sam sighed, watering dripping from his bangs, watching as Dean's eyes rolled back in his head again, finally satisfied with the answer.


	13. Supernaturalbuffy 4

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun; not for profit!

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Dedicated to Supernaturalbuffy – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! –

Her request was for hurt/sick Dean – and we all know how much I can resist THAT! This is a small story arc… so several parts – feel free to review one, all, your favourites, etc….

**Word:** Soak

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose~

* * *

Sam got Dean out of his saturated clothing and turned his attention to the triaged bandages. The ones on Dean's torso had soaked through with blood. Releasing the pressure bandage on the leg wound, Sam was dismayed at how much it was still leaking blood as he cut off Dean's favourite jeans.

Never one to do things the easy way, Dean swam back to consciousness.

"Uh…s'okay Sssmy?"

"I'm fine, Dean. You? Not so much."

"Why….n'kid?" Dean blinked owlishly.

"Little late for modesty. Gotta patch you up. You know the drill…" Sam wished neither of them did. Wished Dean'd stayed out…


	14. Supernaturalbuffy 5

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun; not for profit!

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Dedicated to Supernaturalbuffy – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! –

Her request was for hurt/sick Dean – and we all know how much I can resist THAT! This is a small story arc… so several parts – feel free to review one, all, your favourites, etc….

**Word:** Soak

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose~

* * *

Sam got Dean stitched up, made sure he really was out and sleeping. Then Sam had a quick hot shower. Checked the supplies and settled in to ride the rest of the storm.

Dean didn't disappoint. The wounds flirted with infection. Dean sported a decent fever. Dean's chill slid toward pneumonia. The fever went to finger-hovering-over-911-speed-dial. Dean got better. Dean started to be annoying and obnoxious. Sam finally got to have another shower and a decent night's sleep.

Sam soaked up the sight of his brother emerging from his first shower in 10 days.

Dean smirked.

The sun came out.


	15. Newpaper Taxis

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of Eric Kripke. No profit being made – though I'd gladly take a turn at having the Winchesters stay at my house…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY Newspaper Taxis. I hope this comes close to your birthday wish…

**Word:** Dust

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam was beyond frantic by the time the dust cloud appeared on the horizon.

"I see them, Dean! Hold on. Help's here."

"S'good, Smmy," Dean slurred.

Sam quickly checked over his brother again, knowing he could speed up the EMTs once they arrived.

Blood trickled from a head wound at Dean's temple, probable concussion. One wrist swollen and bruised, probable sprain. Tender, swollen, and bruised abdomen, likely internal injuries.

Sam's worry spiked.

"S'ok… Smmy… I'm fine," Dean breathed.

Even though he knew he was lying, Sam still fell under the spell of big brother, feeling his own heart rate slow…


	16. Swellison

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of Eric Kripke. Just for fun – not profit…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWELLISON**! Hope this meets your birthday wish for sick!Dean and a minor holiday (though the Irish may take offence…)

**Word:** ridiculous

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"It's ridiculous Sammy," Dean complained from the bathroom floor.

"It's kinda traditional," Sam said from where he leaned against the door jam, watching as his brother went from white to green, and bracing himself for the inevitable.

With a sound bordering on a whimper, Dean leaned back over the toilet dry heaving and sweating.

"Oh. My. God," Dean rasped out. "How can it still be green?"

"I think that's just bile now - not the beer."

"This proves that you should never eat or drink anything green," Dean groaned.

"St. Patrick's day, dude..."

"Leprechauns – I keep telling you they're evil!"


	17. JA Carlton

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of Eric Kripke. Just for fun – not profit…

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JA CARLTON**! Hope this meets your birthday wish for hurt!Dean – I have to admit, it feels like sometimes these presents are for myself….

**Word:** ridiculous

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Rain and sweat plastered Dean's short hair to his head. The tremors that shook him sent waves of pain throughout his body. He tried unsuccessfully to pant through the pain and keep his face impassive.

Sam watched his brother slide into shock.

"Hospital," Sam insisted.

"Don't be ridiculous," Dean ground out.

"I can't take care of this, Dean."

"Don't be a pansy."

"Dean! You have a fucking LOG sticking through your shoulder!"

"Twig..."

"Three inch diameter qualifies as a branch..."

"Just get me to the car."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

At the car, Dean finally passed out. Sam headed for the hospital.


	18. Edina Cloud

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original (and much loved) creation of E. Kripke. No copyright infringement was intended; no profit was made.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Wow. It's been forever since I've done one of these... hope I haven't forgotten how...

**Happy Birthday Edina Cloud!** Hope this is close to what you wanted.

**Word:** Dirt

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby! It's just the way I roll...

* * *

The first thing Dean was aware of was the smell of dirt.

Then the taste of dirt.

Then the feeling of dirt. Everywhere. Inside his clothing, scratching the insides of his eyelids, so he was seeing the world through a film of dirt.

If opening his eyes had been painful, it was nothing to the bursts of pain trying to spit it out of his mouth unleashed.

Spitting lead to coughing, but coughing ended in a Sasquatch-sized hand landing warmly in the centre of his back.

"Easy, Dean." Then hands gently rolled him over, brushing the dirt away. "I gotcha..."


	19. Naimeria Comfort Food

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Done for love not money...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Happy Birthday Naimeria! I hope this is close to what you want – I don't really do hurt!Sam... but I gave it my best shot.

**A/N2:** Set right after the Pilot...

**Word:** here

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"Sam?" Dean strained to see in the darkened motel room. It'd been light out when he left for supplies.

"Here," came the dull reply.

"Mind if I turn on a light?" was answered by a soft grunt.

Dean's heart clenched at the sight of his brother folded in on himself in the chair in the corner. Dean quietly went about putting away his purchases. Sam remained motionless, staring at a spot on the carpet.

Dean slid the bowl of Fruit Loops in front of his brother, gently squeezing his shoulder. He sighed in relief when Sam picked up the spoon.

* * *

A/N: I'm writing a brutal paper for a graduate law class, so any positive valuation right now would be most welcome...


	20. It's All About the Hats

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. All for the love of a good show – not for profit.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**Word:** Sly

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

**Special Challenge:** Include a reference to the Royal Wedding.

**A/N:** Beatrice's hat made me do it...

**A/N2:** This is dedicated to Vanessa for a very late happy b-day!

* * *

"S'th't?"

"Dean! You okay?" Sam struggled to pull his brother out from under the pile of logs that he'd been flung under.

"You hear that?" Dean sat up body weaving, unfocused eyes wandering over his brother.

"Are you hurt? I'm not hearing anything," Sam's hands did a quick inventory, searching for injuries. He tried not to laugh at the tangle of brush and dead leaves stuck in Dean's hair.

"Music," Dean blinked slowly. "Sly?"

"And the family Stone?"

"Heathen! Scorpions..."

"Think that's just in your head... now, what's ON your head? That's as good as anything at Will and Kate's..."


	21. MeAzreal's Birthdy

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun, not for profit.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** For MeAzrael's Birthday! Hope your found this and it hit the prompts you asked for well enough! _Either one of the boys naked and embarassed, or something with spider/spiders._

**Word:** Swarm

**Word count**: 100 on the nose, baby! Just like the rules say...

* * *

"Dean?" Sam raised an eyebrow but was too stunned to laugh... yet.

"Shut up." Dean crossed his arms over his bare chest, squirming a bit as bare skin stuck to leather.

"Think you left these between here and the living room," Sam held up a handful of clothing.

"That house's possessed!"

"That's why we're here," Sam pointed out.

"_EVERYTHING_ in it is possessed!" Dean insisted.

Sam was finding it harder to suppress the smile.

"It was a freakin' _SWARM_," Dean shuddered. "Friggin' spiders. ALL OVER ME!"

Finding a naked brother in the Impala suddenly made sense...

Sam burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/NII**: My muse has been a little flighty lately, so I'd love to hear what you think...


	22. Fire'CxO'Ice

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun, not for profit.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Birthday double drabble for Fire'CxO'Ice – Happy Birthday! The request was for drunk/party!Dean and protective/Sam – I hope this comes close to what you wanted (though I'm betting it might not – I did my best!)

**WOW:** bill AND flag

**Word Count:** 200 on the nose because the challenge was a double drabble!

* * *

Sam smiled. This was a rare occurence. Job done and one night just for some fun. Sam knew Dean needed it. He'd almost forgotten how much Dean actually liked to party.

Sam was looking forward to tormenting Dean tomorrow almost as much as he was enjoying watching him unwind and relax.

They'd stumbled over the place while working the case and Dean insisted they come back. For research. In case they were ever up against a dragon. Sam snorted at the absurd suggestion. But Sam did have to concede, if anyone would know, Knights would know about dragons.

So, here they were watching jousting, eating with their hands, and being served by wenches.

Dean was in heaven.

"Another flag..." Dean pressed his fist to his mouth surpressing a belch. "Another flagon of ale!"

Dean turned up the charm as their buxom wench delivered the ale.

"Sure you haven't had enough?" She grinned appreciatively at him.

"I'm thirsty," Dean pouted. "And I needed an excuse to get you over here."

"You don't need an excuse, sweetie," she returned, tucking the bill Dean'd passed her into her bodice.

"Good to know," Dean took a long drink, winking suggestively.

The wench winked back.


	23. CiZiwejes's birthday

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation by E. Kripke. Just for fun, not for profit.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** For CiZiwejes's birthday ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Her request was for a western theme...

**WOW:** Faint

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby! Them's the rules...

* * *

Sam wasn't surprised when Dean showed up with the cowboy hat and duster that he'd gotten in the "old" west, and he really wasn't surprised at Dean's enthusiasm for a case that took them into the heart of a working Texas ranch.

But he was surprised when Dean easily swung up onto the big Quarterhorse.

"Dude! When did you learn how to ride?"

"I'm a man of many layers, Sammy," Dean smiled, looking faintly smug.

"Then why did I have to ride to Colt's?"

"Posse magnet, remember?" Dean wheeled his horse and galloped off, leaving Sam gaping and eating dust.


	24. Smalld1171's Birthday

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Done for personal amusement, not profit. Thanks for the loan of your toys...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**AN:** For smalld1171's birthday! Hope this answers your request.

**WoW:** Punish

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose!

* * *

Sam wasn't surprised when Dean finally dropped. Even Dean was human, whether he'd ever admit it or not. No one could keep up that punishing pace.

So, no. When Dean's eyes finally rolled back in his head, Sam was just glad he was there to catch him and ease him to the floor. He was a bit surprised that not only was Dean exhausted, he was also radiating the heat from what was a pretty bad fever.

Sam sighed.

Dean stirred, eyes slitting open.

A cool hand settled on his chest.

"I'm here."

Dean sighed and slipped back to sleep.


	25. Laedie Duske's Birthday

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction – done for fun, not profit – based on the original creation of E. Kripke.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Happy Birthday Laedie Duske! Here is some Dean tummy as you requested.

**Word:** Dawn

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby! Just like the rules say...

* * *

Sam was enjoying the silence until it dawned on him that Dean wasn't even bitching about being in the woods anymore.

He whirled around.

Dean had dropped back a couple of yards, head down, one arm wrapped around his stomach.

"Dean?"

"What now, Sammy," was the cranky response, but when Dean looked up, Sam saw the tightness around the eyes and the sweaty brow.

"Dammit. Lemme see..."

Sam pushed aside too weak arms to discover a blood-soaked shirt and 10 inch gash.

"Just once, could you at least say 'Ow'?"

"Ow," Dean allowed softly, eyes rolling back, Sam catching him.


	26. Dizzo's Birthday

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun, not for profit...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Happy Birthday Dizzo! Hope this fills the bill for happy/hurty!Dean

**WOW:** Slip

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby~

* * *

The white satin, covered in so much blood – both drying brown and brilliant crimson –insured not even a hint of laughter slipped past Sam's lips.

Dean glared at him anyway.

"Is it dead?" Dean ground out.

"Bastard'll never do this again," Sam assured him, cutting the cruel bonds tethering his brother.

Dean, even weak from blood-loss and dyhydration, needed Sam to understand.

"Nobody, ever, hears about this, Sam. They do? I end you..." Dean paused. "Tell me you brought me clothes."

Sam smiled apologetically.

Dean groaned. Just his luck the psycho-killer-monster put all his victims in a white satin slip...


	27. Vanessa Sgroi's Birthday 2012 edition!

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun. Not for profit... but OH so much fun!

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Happy Birthday Vanessa Sgroi! I'm happy to provide a little smarthurt!Dean as an inadequate thank you for all you do for the community and providing us with wonderful drabbles every week! I'd hoped to give you more than 100 words but it's been a crazy week...

**WOW:** Tight

**Word Count:** 100 – on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Sam tightened his grip on his brother as he helped him from the car to the motel room. For his own part, Dean was putting one foot in front of the other carefully, like walking a tightrope.

"Dude. What the hell? I thought you were tight the way you were slurring your words..."

"All part of the plan, Sammy," Dean grunted.

For all that he drank, Sam had to concede Dean never seemed that drunk. Sam focused on the sure tell of the tight corners of Dean's eyes: he was in pain.

"And we got the info..."

Sam huffed agreement.

* * *

A/N: A quick apology for those who have reviewed that I haven't replied to. RL has been kicking my butt and the new message vs reply system is making it hard for me to figure out who I _have_ replied to. I treasure and appreciate every, single review - so THANK YOU if you have reviewed and I haven't yet responded...


End file.
